


Merry Christmas

by Draconizuka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A sad night that turns a happy night, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Mistletoe, Modern AU, Small Christmas story, pleasant surprises, sad night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconizuka/pseuds/Draconizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili was sad, his Christmas Eve proved sorrowful, until a humble request makes everything change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts), [witchesdelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/gifts), [Werecakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/gifts).



> My first little Christmas tale. I hope you enjoy heart.

Kili was sad, his Christmas would not be so good, he had quarreled with his brother, and ended the relationship with his girlfriend, because she had fallen in love with someone else.  
As he walked down the sidewalk he made a request on Christmas eve.

"My guardian angel ... I have only one desire. That I find someone who realy like me, the way I am, and I have a sincere kiss under the mistletoe, for so I make sure that my desire was heard"

When Kili turned the corner, he bumped with a tall man with long black hair and a few silver threads. Both got unbalanced. The tall man tried to hold Kili in his arms but the wall that marked the house was small and he stumbled inside. Kili vainly tried to hold on to stranger, but found himself going forward, and unintentionally both kissed. It was a quick kiss by assidente. Kili was over the man, regretting what happened and apologizing for having fallen on him. The man gave a shy smile, raising his elbows, saying it was okay, that was a assidente and it happens.

"I'm sorry ... I ..." Then Kili looked up, seeing a mistletoe hanging in the small tree to which they had fallen from the side. He looked back at the stranger. "I am Kili ..."

The stranger looked at where Kili had looked before, and smiled with red cheeks. Kili didnt know if it was the cold or simply because the stranger got even more shy. "I am Thorin .... nice to meet you Kili."

And Kili has the most beautiful smile to Thorin.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to my friends. Merry Christmas.


End file.
